


i will wait for you

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 White Moon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Mei Lin had never expected to see her old friend and lover in Khanbaliq. But here she was, with a message of death.





	i will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



Mei Lin had never expected to see her old friend and lover in Khanbaliq. Truthfully, she had half expected never to see her again at all, but here it was particularly odd. Jing Fei wore the clothing of a Mongol, hooded cloak and hair braided back. It was odd to see her in brown and gray rather than the greens and pinks and reds she wore on the job. The color suited her better, though the lack of it was not why Mei Lin was disturbed to see her. Jing Fei should not have been here. She should not have been sent into danger. And she should never have been working for Mei Lin’s pitiful brother in the first place.

_“Took me into the palace.”_ Obvious enough what that meant. Jia Sidao had always liked whores, no matter how harshly he judged Mei Lin for taking the same path. She would never have imagined Jing Fei sharing his bed but probably that shouldn’t matter to her—Jing Fei had lain with enough men that one more would make no difference. And it was obviously not what she should be worrying about, not with the letter Jing Fei had brought with her.

“An assassination?” she said. It was impossible. Empress Chabi was always well guarded. The one time Mei Lin had slept with her, there had been people outside the door, and that was the only time the two had been alone. She perhaps had better odds than some others, but still they were very low. And now, with the White Moon coming, the palace was more vigilant than ever.

And Jia Sidao would not be patient with her. He had never had any patience for anything except playing with praying mantises.

“He has not said what he will do to Ling Ling if you fail,” Jing Fei said softly. “But he will hurt her.”

Mei Lin hardly needed that reminder.

“If anyone can do it, it is you,” Jing Fei said.

Of course Jing Fei would think that. She was easily impressed. There were those at court who thought Jing Fei was a better dancer than Mei Lin, with quicker feet and a merrier smile. Mei Lin agreed with them. But Jing Fei couldn’t fight—she got nervous even performing the sword dance—and so she thought Mei Lin’s skills to be supernatural. After the first time she saw Mei Lin kill a man, she decided Mei Lin could do anything.

But Mei Lin was no spirit. She was a human, and going up against the Khanate…she would be lucky to come out of it alive.

Jing Fei said again, “You are maybe the only one in the world who could do it. But you can.”

Mei Lin looked at her. Face grave and earnest, lips pressed together—they were chapped from the weather and Mei Lin wanted to rub balm on them and then taste it. She could never believe in herself as Jing Fei did. She was not that foolish.

Still, for a minute, it would not hurt to pretend.

She smiled and took Jing Fei by the shoulders. “Yes. I will do it. The poison is a nice touch, and I have access to the empress. It will be done tonight.”

And it was possible, really it was. The empress had certainly let her kiss her before. She was to her taste. Maybe it was only nerves and the recent strictures at the palace that had her feeling so uncertain in her own abilities. Soldiers were much better guards against violence than poison. This could be a very simple task.

“I will do it,” she repeated. This time, she half believed it.

Jing Fei smiled a small smile and kissed her on the lips that would later kill the empress. “You will help to save our kingdom. Sidao says this will unbalance the Khan. It will…”

She spoke as if Sidao was actually wise, and actually wanted what was best for the Song. Mei Lin held back a laugh. Unbalancing the Khan would be the worst possible thing for them—Kublai, hungry for vengeance, would be terrifying. Sidao only wanted to stoke the flames of war higher, and this would certainly accomplish that.

But if Jing Fei wanted to believe she and Mei Lin were doing something for the country, something meaningful rather than merely satisfying Sidao’s pride and hunger for power, there was no reason for Mei Lin to disillusion her.

“Anything for Xiangyang,” she said, and she kissed Jing Fei to end her rant. Tried to enjoy it this time. She did enjoy kissing sometimes, and sometimes even sex—more with women than with men, and more with Jing Fei than with the empress. She took pride in sex and kissing when it was a service and a performance, but with Jing Fei it was something different usually. It felt like sharing, closeness, comfort. And that was what she wanted from Jing Fei right now, and what she hoped to give in return, but instead she could feel that she was performing again. Trying to show Jing Fei that she was strong when she wasn’t. Not today. Not for a while now.

Jing Fei bought her back, kissing back gently and eagerly, eyes closed. Mei Lin wished she wouldn’t, but it was probably good that she did. She wouldn’t be able to help Mei Lin with this anyhow. This was something Mei Lin would have to do alone.

“I will wait to hear news of the empress’ death,” she said, resting her chin on Mei Lin’s shoulder.

“You will not have to wait long.” To hear of success or failure. Either way, the news would travel fast, and Mei Lin would have to act tonight.

“And…” Jing Fei bit her lip. “I can’t wait for you to come back with me, but…”

Mei Lin raised her eyebrows. Held herself back from saying that even if she succeeded, it was unlikely she would be able to get away unscathed.

“…in Xiangyang, I will wait for you,” Jing Fei finished. “I’ll tell Ling Ling her mother will come home soon.”

“I will come,” Mei Lin said. She touched Jing Fei’s cheek. “Leave Khanbaliq safely. Tonight there will be guards everywhere.”

“I will be careful.”

Mei Lin kissed her one last time. “Then, until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my Jing Fei/Mei Lin fics are growing progressively shorter. But I swear I'll write a nice long one again soon...this one's basically a scene rewrite so I don't feel too bad about it. Written for the prompt of "Jing Fei/Mei Lin + i'll wait for you". I rewatched the episode for the purpose and am feeling the Marco Polo feels again. Khutulun is my babe. (It's irrelevant to this fic but it's relevant to my life.)  
> Comments are much appreciated. Or come talk to me on tumblr at convenientalias.


End file.
